Il est bon de parler, et meilleur de se taire
by Dioxygen
Summary: Oui, mais peut-être pas toujours.. S'il vous disait que, là, tout de suite, il avait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête, ce serait mentir. Vu que c'est bien pire que ça.


Yoh, juste un OS, comme ça.

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

* * *

«Il est bon de parler, et meilleur de se taire.»

Oui, mais peut-être pas toujours..

S'il vous disait que, là, tout de suite, il avait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête, ce serait mentir. Vu que c'est bien pire que ça.

Le commandant de la première flotte du feu Barbe Blanche était un homme lent, calme, impassible, réfléchi. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment l'énerver. Il gardait son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était pour dire ! Et puis, "énervé" et "Marco" dans la même phrase, ça ne le faisait pas.

— Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !

Mais il avait certaines limites. Limites qu'il était, d'ailleurs, sur le point de franchir. Après la mort de son père, il avait du visiter toutes les îles sous sa protection afin de rassurer les habitants et de montrer que, même si Barbe Blanche était décédé, ils seraient toujours en sécurité. Et puis, il avait rencontré cette fille-là.. Il ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. Mais elle commençait à dépasser sérieusement les bornes.

— Bon, tu m'as dis que tu savais où se trouvait le village, tu pourrais me le dire maintenant ?

— On dit "s'il te plaît" quand on est poli.

Et c'est reparti ! Elle allait encore se lamenter et raconter sa vie. Cette petite était un cas désespéré, du jamais vu. Il lui avait juste demandé son chemin et elle l'enguirlandait comme pas deux ! Marre. Il lui dit, en appuyant bien ses mots :

— S'il te plaît.

— Et bah voilà ! C'était quoi déjà ta question ? dit-elle en portant une main gantée à sa bouche.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Ça faisait bien plus de quarante minutes qu'il lui posait la même question. Et autant de temps qu'elle la détournait. Il n'y avait personnes dans cette partie de l'île. A part elle, bien sûr. Et il était bien trop fatigué pour se changer en phénix. Alors pas moyen, il devait coopérer. Il lui répondit, de mauvaise grâce :

— Où est le village, s'il te plait ?

— Ahhh, dit-elle l'air de comprendre, mais j'en ai pas la moindre idée, moi.

— Mais tu m'as dit que tu savais !

— Ah ? J'ai dis ça, moi ? dit-elle innocemment.

Qu'on lui donne une corde. Marco essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler tout le self-control qu'il possédait, se répétant en boucle la même phrase dans sa tête : "Ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer...". Soit, elle le faisait exprès soit elle était stupide.

— Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !

Il pencha pour la première option. Elle se foutait totalement de lui. Bon, elle était aussi stupide.

— Écoute, petite, hm...

— Perona ! couina-t-elle.

— Oui, si tu veux, Perona. Tu me fais perdre mon temps..

— Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu vas voir. Suis-moi, je vais t'emmener à ton village, moi !

Tellement naïve et crédule, c'était trop facile. Il lui fit un sourire victorieux.

Oui, mais Perona ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle passa en flottant devant le phénix.

— Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !

Il arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Marco subissait en silence son monologue. Sa tête allait exploser si elle continuait ainsi !

Des heures passèrent, et toujours aucune trace du village. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il lui dit, en détachant bien ses mots :

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Je sais pas. On est perdu, je crois.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

Elle le mettait à bout mais il ne céderait pas ! Il allait la laisser en plan, il ne fallait pas abuser. Il allait trouver tout seul ce village, même s'il allait y passer la nuit, il le trouverait !

Enfin, pas tout de suite, il verrait plus tard.

— Oh ! Un lapin ! Ahhh, il est trop mignon !

Et elle se mit à lui flotter après.

Qu'elle s'en aille. Loin, très loin.

Ouais, non, en fait. C'était son ticket pour aller au village.

— Perona !

— Oui ? dit-elle tout en bisouillant le lapin.

— Emmène-moi au village, tout de suite, sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, montrant bien à la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il ne rigolait pas.

— Quoi ?! Nan mais t'es malade ! Tu me donnes pas d'ordres ! Et tu me menaces pas, aussi ! Ça va pas ! T'es pas mignon d'abord ! Negative Hollow !

Marco n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se mit à quatre pattes.

— Je suis désolé d'être né, je voudrais mourir, dit-il dépressif.

— Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !»

Il mit quelque temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva lentement. Trop tard. Il était vraiment énervé. L'air menaçant, il lui hurla :

— Arrête avec tes putains de fantômes ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer si tu m'emmènes pas à ce village tout de suite !

— Ah ouais vraiment ?! Tu crois que j'ai peur ?! Hein ?! C'est ça ?! Et bah nan ! J'm'en fous que tu sois un commandant, t'es pas mignon et...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Marco n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour la faire taire : l'embrasser.

Il allait encore se faire engueuler par la Princesse Fantôme. Mais tant pis, ça valait largement le coup. Il se sépara à contre-cœur d'elle. Tant pis pour le village. Au point où il en était, il enverrait un autre commandant à sa place.

Il se tut, s'attendant à de lourdes représailles, mais rien ne vint.

Pour la toute première fois, elle resta sans voix.

* * *

Nyah, fini. Désolée pour les fautes, je corrigerais plus tard.

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


End file.
